Media files are one of the most ubiquitous forms of digital media in the world today. In particular, audio books are becoming increasingly popular as a means for consuming books and other traditional textual data. However, when listening to an audio book, a user may pause playback of the audio book in the middle of a sentence. Upon resuming playback at a later time, the user may not be able to recall the context of the audio book content related to the middle of the sentence.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.